Life of a Gyarados
by Behind-Sapphire-Eyes
Summary: The life tellings from the point of view of a Red Gyarados. Have you ever wondered what lies behind the eyes of a Gyarados? Or how it become so atrocious? Well, read this story to find out! R&R, please! The cover was done by me, but I do not own the art work those belong to their creators. So, all rights goes to them! Now, I hope you like my story! :)


_**A/N: **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own the plot and characteristics of this story. I wrote this from the persona of a Gyarados character I have created a Facebook page around. **_

**Life of a Gyarados**

By: C. Nicholson

I didn't use to be a wild Pokémon as I am now. I once had a trainer that loved me, her name was, Zerenity, she had raven hair that cascaded down to her shoulders in luscious curls. Her eyes always reminded me of the depths of the ocean as they shimmered with their dark sapphire luster. She was my best friend.

When I was but a young Magikarp my mother a rare, one of kind gold Gyarados was stolen from me only a few years after I was born; by a malicious group of humans with an 'R' emblazoned in scarlet on their clothes. Only later did I discover that they called themselves _Team Rocket_.

I tried to attack the ebony garbed grunts as they entrapped my mom in an electrified net of mesh, but I was only a newborn. The only attacks I knew were Splash and Flail and they did nothing to help me rescue her from their evil clutches. They had Grass and Electric types on their side and I didn't stand a chance. I was surprised that they didn't take me as well. I may not have been a solid gold Gyarados like my mother, but I was a shiny.

I watched as they jabbed my mother with electrified metal spears as she tried to escape. The net shocked her making her scream in agony. I floated there, badly damaged, and on the verge of death as the grunts tortured my mom, rage built up within me. A feeling I never felt before. A feeling I was told Magikarps never felt, but it grew and grew as I watched not able to do anything.

That day I, saw humans' torture my mom and take her from me. Ever since that awful day of bloodshed and abandonment, I never saw my mother again. After that, I despised humans I raised myself in a lake known for its rage all because of me. I trained myself. I battled everyone I saw with Splash, Flail, Tackle, and Bounce, up my sleeve I was able to win battle after battle, which surprised my baffled opponents.

One day when I was in a heated battle, with a trainer and his Treeko who thought they almost had me. I surprised them and used Bounce that KO'd it in one hit. The trainer, in shock, fidgeted, and sent out his next Pokémon, which was a Riolu. It came at me with an array of Fury Cutters, but I dodged them. I leapt into the air and just missed its Thunderpunch. I crashed down upon Riolu with Bounce and it immediately fainted.

Without warning, a brilliant bluish-white light radiated from within me. I began to transform. My body lengthened and frills and fins protruded from my body as my skin changed from a pale ochre to a dark crimson.

The boy stared at me in awe as I finished evolving. I bet he couldn't believe how lucky he was that he'd get a chance to catch a red Gyarados too bad for him, because I wasn't planning on being caught by any human.

The boy threw out his last pokeball and out came an Exeggutor. Now, that battle was interesting, but in the end I slayed it and its trainer.

As life progressed and I grew stronger and stronger, trainers tried catching me, but to no avail.

On one brisk October, night when I was settling in my home to sleep for the night something caught my eye it was just a flash of red in the moonlight followed by an eerie scream. I do not know what came over me, but I jetted across the lake to the commotion. As I got closer, I saw the silhouette of a human, as I got closer and closer I noticed it was a girl. Her raven hair blew around her as she was yelling commands to a Pokémon that stood before her. I couldn't quite see what it was or whom they were fighting. I snaked my way through the murky water trying not to draw attention to myself.

As I swam nearer to the event, I realized the screams were coming from an injured Pokémon that the girl stood in front of as if she was protecting it. But from what?

Then I saw it! An emblazoned crimson, 'R' and a flood of memories resurfaced as angry consumed me as I realized that she was battling Team Rocket. The same people who kidnapped my mom so many years ago. The same rage that tried to claim me when I was a mere Magikarp, but this time it possessed me as it built itself up within me soon I realized I was just a few feet from the altercation.

I tried to control myself, but to no avail. A powerful white beam erupted from my mouth, claiming the lives of several grunts that were harming the girl and the small green Pokémon she protected.

The girl turned her head toward where the Hyper Beam originated from and our eyes locked. I didn't see fear in her sapphire eyes, but a fiery will that I realized mirrored my own. I could see relief in those sapphire eyes of hers. As she turned back to her Pokémon that I now realized was a Dragonair. She launched attack after attack upon the evil men that stood before her.

I didn't understand why I was helping her, but I summoned lighting from the sky that electrified the grunts causing them to become paralyzed.

We both fired an array of different attacks as we claimed the lives of Team Rocket's grunts. Soon, they all started to retreat with their tails between their legs making a chuckle escape me. From the human's point of view, it probably sounded like a roar, but nonetheless I kept laughing. I enjoyed that feeling letting the noise echoed about. I haven't felt that emotion for a long, long time.

The girl leaned over the injured Pokémon that lay crumpled at her feet. I slithered closer to her and realized that she was protecting a Celebi.

My heart ached as I realized this wasn't just any Celebi this is the exact one that helped me out so many years ago.

I let out a heartrending bellow that echoes around the lake as I watched as the injured Celebi lay lifelessly on the ground. The noise that escapes me makes the raven-haired girl look at me with tears in my eyes. She looked at me with such kindness.

Unexpectedly, an echoed twang of sadness reverberated around us that didn't come from my own wails, but someone else. I looked around and saw a throng of Chimechos filling the air, circling around us.

The girl and I exchanged a look of bewilderment as a melodic song came from the mouths of the Chimechos it sounded beautiful, it calmed me, and rejuvenated me. Soon, I realized they were using Heal Bell. Thousands of Chimechos gathered and they all sang their healing songs.

When the Chimechos finished we all looked down at, Celebi who shot up into the air swirling about with vivacity. I sighed with relief as I—we watched it spin around us merrily before it disappeared into a rip in time that it created.

Ever since first meeting Zerenity she and I never split up since that starlit, October night when I let a trainer catch me in her pokeball. That was the first time that I made a human friend nor was it my last.

Zerenity, Dragonite, Espeon, Empoleon, Leafeon, Pikachu, (her other Pokémon) and I went on to become the Champion of not just one region, but we conquered them all!

Zerenity is and was not just my friend, but also my family and she died two years ago of old age and I'm so glad that I joined her that first day we met. She was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I know I started this whole story out with saying, "I didn't use to be a wild Pokémon like I am now." My trainer may have died, but just because she isn't with me anymore doesn't mean she's not my trainer, my friend, and my family. Zerenity will always be the girl who softened my heart and bestowed upon me the greatest gifts one could ever be given, love and friendship.


End file.
